tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Noonien Singh
| aliases = | series = Star Trek | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Ceti Alpha V | known relatives = Marla McGivers Wife, deceased. | status = | born = 1970 Star Trek: To Reign in Hell (novel) | died = 2285 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) | 1st appearance = "Space Seed" | final appearance = Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan | actor = Ricardo Montalban }} Khan Noonien Singh, often identified as simply Khan was a character featured in the Star Trek mythos. Played by actor Ricardo Montalban, he was introduced in the season 1 episode of the original Star Trek series, "Space Seed". Montalan reprised the role of Khan for the 1982 feature film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Biography Khan was a notorious historical figure and was a key participant in the Eugenics Wars, which took place during the late 1990s. Khan and his followers were products of selective breeding and as such, had enhanced strength, stamina and intelligence, far in excess to that of a normal human being. As the Eugenics Wars came to a close, Khan and his disciples fled from Earth aboard the ship SS Botany Bay where they remained in suspended animation for more than two-hundred years. Star Trek: Space Seed In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] found the SS Botany Bay adrift in space. Khan Noonian Singh and 70 of his disciples were resuscitated and welcomed aboard the ship. It was only after Khan had regained his strength that Kirk learned of the man's notorious history and the true nature of he and his followers. Khan seduced the ship's historian, Marla McGivers, and convinced her to aid him in his plot to take control of the ship. His plan eventually failed however and Khan was arrested and put on trial. Kirk wanted to give Khan and his people a fighting chance, so instead of bringing them back to Earth to be imprisoned, he marooned them on the planet Ceti Alpha V. He offered them the opportunity to forge their own lives for themselves - a condition which Khan found to be acceptable. Marla McGivers elected to accompany Khan rather than face a Federation Court Martial. Star Trek: Space Seed Six months later however, Ceti Alpha V's neighboring planet, Ceti Alpha VI, exploded shifting Ceti Alpha V's orbit and the entire surface of the world was rendered uninhabitable. Khan and his people struggled to survive, but the lush paradise they had grown accustomed to was gone forever. Fifteen years later, crew members of the USS Reliant came to Ceti Alpha V, believing that it was actually Ceti Alpha VI. Khan and his people took command of the vessel and he embarked upon a plot to avenge himself against James Kirk (who was now an Admiral). Khan engaged the crew of the Enterprise at the Mutara Nebula and ultimately lost his life. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Notes & Trivia * * In the adaptation of "Space Seed" featured in the 1968 novel Star Trek 2, author James Blish gives Khan the first name of Sibahl. This is the only source in which this name is used. * Khan was also the central figure in the 2005 Star Trek: To Reign in Hell novel by Greg Cox. * Khan was lampooned in two episodes of the comedy sketch series Robot Chicken. In the "Two Weeks Without Food" skit, he was voiced by George F. Sterne. in "The Deep End", he was voiced by Breckin Meyer. See also External links * * Khan Noonien Singh at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1970/Character births Category:2285/Character deaths